


Gorillaz Headcanons

by watashiwagorillaztrash



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Animals, Birthday, Board Games, Boyfriends, Character(s) of Color, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Family Game Night, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Girlfriends - Freeform, Headaches & Migraines, Headcanon, Kisses, Musical Instruments, Old Souls, Other, Partying, Russel Fucking Hobbs, Siblings, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwagorillaztrash/pseuds/watashiwagorillaztrash
Summary: Gorillaz headcanons, converted from tumblr. Comment if you have requests.RULES:-NO BAND SHIPS (example: 2//Nu, 2//Doc)-I won't do things I'm not comfortable with/I don't know much about-Try to be descriptive with your ideas-No Noodle/Male s/o-You can, along with the main 4 band members, request imagines or headcanons about Ace and Cyborg Noodle-Topics that make me extremely uncomfortable will be disregarded (ex: animal abuse)





	1. Fluffy Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey! Good luck on your new blog, I'm always happy when I see new headcanon and imagines blogs I can send asks to! For this time I request just basic cute fluffy headcanons for every member of the band! go wild with headcanons and tell me how they would act in a relationship. Again good luck and I might come back every now and then! -♡

Murdoc:

He’s old and grumpy and a prickly cactus guy so he isn’t always the kind to be cuddly or anything  
But if you want to cuddle he’s not complaining  
He’ll hold you and plant kisses all over your face and neck and run his hands through your hair  
Sometimes (if you’re lucky) he’ll give you gentle shoulder massages  
He tries to make you bed in breakfast every year on your birthday and fails miserably every time but you appreciate the attempt that was made  
One time he tried to take a bubble bath with you and it started off sort of romantic but then he, being an old man, fell asleep

Russel:

He gives the BEST hugs ever. He’ll just wrap his arms around you and he’ll hold on until either of you need to do something other than hug and cuddle  
He gives you soft little nuzzles, on your head and face and neck  
Definitely a big spoon  
The best thing the two of you can cook together is spaghetti because Russel claims that you boil pasta perfectly and he makes the most delicious sauce, so it just kinda goes together perfectly  
You guys sometimes turn on music after dinner and dance the night away  
Kisses provided whenever needed

2D:

A long legged octopus man who’ll just wrap his limbs around you and not let you go until he felt like letting you  
He can’t cook for shit but boy does he know how to spoil you  
He’ll take you out to any restaurant you’d like, sometimes not even for any special event. He just likes to treat you to a nice meal.  
If you’re sick (and even if you aren’t) he’ll run you a warm bath and light candles for you and make it a whole relaxing thing  
You’re treated like absolute royalty whenever you’re around him because he’s so lovestruck around you  
Probably cries whenever you have to leave the house without him

Noodle:

Noodle loves to cook for you, especially the traditional foods from Japan  
If your clothes sizes aren’t smaller than hers, there’s a 100% guarantee that she’ll steal your hoodies  
Really soft and warm hugs late at night  
She gets lowkey jealous if you pay a lot of attention to Katsu rather than her  
She’ll gently nudge the cat off of your lap and replace him with herself and cover your face with kisses  
Hisses back at Katsu if he wants to get BACK on your lap


	2. Band Finds S/O Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Heyo! I spotted your tumblr from afar and I love what you've written so far, you have an amazing sense of humour~❤ My ask is going to be a bit sad, heads up! I always wondered how each band member would comfort their s/o if they just found their s/o crying alone in their room. Thanks again and can't wait to see what you're going to write! 👀❤👏

Murdoc:

Murdoc would be sort of awkward about it at first, as he isn’t always the greatest with helping others deal with emotions, but the moment he realizes that you’re upset he’ll have his arms around you and his hands playing with your hair asking what’s wrong and not letting up until you tell him why you’re crying. Even though it might be a bit much, it’s all with good intentions and he just wants to make sure you’re okay.

Russel:

Russel is no stranger to sadness with all he’s been through, so he figures that if he would want comfort whenever he was upset, then surely you would want comfort as well. He holds onto you and promises you that he won’t make you tell him why you’re crying, but if you wanted to he would listen no matter what. Then he’ll hold you for as long as you need him to.

2D:

If 2D has anything in his hands, he’ll drop it and rush to make sure that you’re okay. His long octopus arms will just immediately be around you and he’ll just repeatedly tell you that everything will be okay. He wraps you up in a blankets and put on your favorite movie and ask if you need to talk.

Noodle:

Noodle won’t realize what’s happening until she sees your face. She’ll slowly approach you and cup your face and wipe away your tears. She’ll give you soft kisses all over your face and cuddle you and asking in a gentle voice what had happened.


	3. Band Helps S/O with their Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> hiya! i just found your blog today and might i say that i LOVE your work !! a lot of writers change the characters’ personality to fit their idea, but i think you portray them really well!! that being said, i’ve got a choir concert tomorrow (i’m v nervous) and i was wondering if you could do headcannons of how the gang helps you with your nerves! thanks in advance and keep up the great work !! xoxo

Noodle:

When Noodle finds out that you’ve got jitters for anything that’s going on, she rushes to make sure that those feelings of anxiety are either gone or diminished. She makes you hot tea, helps you with breathing exercises, and even burns a bit of incense in hopes that it’ll all relax you.

Murdoc: 

Murdoc runs a nice, warm bath for you to melt away any of the nervousness you might’ve had. He plays bass for you, and, though he isn’t the greatest, would sing to you in a soft voice. He’s trained Cortez to be almost like some sort of therapy bird, and he’ll hold him out so you could stroke his feathers as a way to distract yourself.

2D:

2D will drop anything he’s doing to make you feel better about anything troubling you. He knows all about what it’s like to be nervous about something like a performance since he was really just thrown head-first into Gorillaz. He shares prior experiences and tips that he used to help himself relax about shows or anything else that was bothering him.

Russel:

Russel goes through a lot of anxiety due to his experiences with possession and the supernatural. He knows a bit about how to deal with awful anxiety, when he’s not in such a bad mindset that he can’t even get himself out of bed. So he uses his prior experience with that, plus nervousness from before shows in the past, to help you calm down.


	4. Band with a Chubby S/O

Murdoc:

Treats you just like any other s/o he’s had  
Willing to fight anyone who talks shit about your weight  
You’d expect him to be a jerk about your weight because of how he is with others, but he’s so infatuated that it’s nearly unbelievable 

2D:

Has a bad habit of nuzzling his face into your belly and tickling you with his stubble  
Since he’s a literal twig he likes to huddle beside you for warmth  
If you ever complain about anything he hurries to assure you that you’re perfection. Absolute perfection.

Russel:

He’s overweight personally, so he knows about just about everything you might possibly go through  
Helps you stay positive about your body, and treats you well  
Best boyfriend you could ever imagine, super supportive and whatnot

Noodle:

Noodle is all about positivity, so if society’s bullshit is ever getting you down, she’s always there for you  
She’ll kick any bitch’s ass if they try to comment on your weight. Even if she’s friends with them  
Treats you the same way she’d treat any other s/o when it really comes down to it


	5. 2D with a Younger Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> can you do something with 2d and a slightly younger brother like uh! headcanons and such? thank u..!

2D likes to think he’s a good older brother, though his brother might beg to differ

He’s nice at some points in time, but there are also times when he’ll be like “hey see that wrestling move on tv? why don’t I try that on you”

He watched a lot of zombie movies with him growing up and had him so convinced that zombies were real that 2D was grounded for weeks

Even though there wasn’t much of an age difference, 2D’s brother believed just about everything he said

2D tries his best to help when it comes to relationship troubles if his little brother needs it

“Mom, Stuart punched me” “I barely touched you!”

2D likes to tell his brother all of his dumb jokes. Growing up the both of them shared a room, so he’d whisper across the room to wake him up just to tell a shitty knock-knock joke at 2am, but at that point they’re both delirious and start giggling like idiots, no matter how awful the joke is

Rachel installed a policy where they had to give each other a dollar every time they insult each other, so they began to grow excited whenever one would insult the other

When 2D’s little brother discovered that he was hit by a car at his work, he was struck with devastation, because despite any arguments the two of them had gotten into, he could’ve never wished such a thing to happen to his brother

When the first Gorillaz album came out, he bought every copy of it at the local record shop that he could afford, and it became a ritual with every album release

The both of them, even as grown-ups, will support each other as best they can no matter what


	6. Murdoc and 2D with an S/O with Chronic Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi love! I was wondering if I could request the 2D and Murdoc with a (gender neutral if you don’t mind!) partner who has chronic pain and headaches! Thanks in advance

2D:

He knows very much how you feel, since he gets headaches all of the time  
Even though he’s probably not supposed to, he’ll let you share some of his painkillers if he can tell how much your pain is causing you to suffer  
Brings you water and things that might help take the edge off of the pain because he has lots of experience  
Also, his companionship is very helpful and he can prove himself to be fairly relaxing  
The two of you share your tactics on how to deal with pain

Murdoc:

He doesn’t have the whole “frequent migraines” thing, he only has headaches when he’s hungover, so once he tried to make a hangover remedy to help relieve your pain  
Often tries to kiss the pain better  
He’s a pretty loud person so he puts a lot of effort into keeping his voice low so he won’t hurt your head  
Gives you relaxing massages and cuddles and runs baths for you. Basically if you’re hurting he’ll treat you like more of royalty than on any random day  
Did I say kisses? Yeah. Hope you like a lot of kisses, because he’s more than willing to deliver


	7. Band with a DJ S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Band with a dj s/o pls i love your blog! <3

Noodle:

You met at a club and happened to play DARE one fateful evening  
Noodle took over the dance floor and that’s when you noticed her  
God, she was so cute, dancing and having the time of her life  
The two of you caught each other’s eye and it was practically love at first sight  
She stayed behind to talk to you once you were done working and you really connected  
You went on your first date and everything has been great ever since

Russel:

He met you at the record shop he worked in  
You were looking for good music to listen to on your free time and he helped you around, which led to a pretty in depth discussion about music  
You learned about how he had a friend back in America who was a DJ, like you  
Safe to say, you came back to visit that record shop even when you didn’t need to purchase anything. Just to visit him  
He asked you out after a while, and a while after that, he trusted you enough to tell you about what happened back in America  
You’ve been there for him ever since

2D:

You were at Uncle Norm’s to get your friend new guitar strings when your eyes laid on the blue haired man at the counter  
You befriended him over a pleasant conversation, and even befriended Paula while they were still together, and the couple always supported you, and your friends’ work  
When he broke things off with Paula after she cheated, you sat with him and comforted him as he cried  
After a few months, he realized he should’ve been with you that whole time, but didn’t want to seem like he was just getting with you for his own benefit  
For almost a year he was just your best friend, spending time with you and supporting you  
Finally he got the courage to ask you out and of course you accepted, and the two of you have been happy for years

Murdoc:

He was a bit of a jerk when he first met you, but something about him attracted you to him  
He kept hitting on you while you were trying to work, and he was clearly drunk, but you tried your best to put up with him and keep working  
He gave you a cigarette with his number on it before he left. It took you a few days, and then one day you called it  
You two spent time together. You thought he would just be a one night thing but it seemed to not be  
It distracted you from doing your job at your club but you tried hard to focus  
One night he came up to you. He sauntered across the dance floor and handed you a note. Once you were home, you read it and found that he was asking you out. So you called him and accepted and it was all perfect.


	8. 2D with an S/O who Loves Ocean Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I get 2D with a S/O who’s completely in love with octopi and other water animals? Like they have multiple aquariums full of different fish, posters, stuff like that? Maybe a bonus with 2D not really taking a liking to it first bc of his experiences on plastic beach? Sorry if this sounds like a big order 💙💙

2D first heard that you liked fish, he thought you meant you liked it as a meal  
Safe to say he was very confused upon visiting your home for the first time  
“ohhhh…. so you like fish as pets and stuff”  
He wouldn’t lie, he was scared a little due to memories from Plastic Beach  
All of the fish and all the aquariums spooked him. He had to step out of the house for a little bit to relax himself  
He wasn’t totally sure how to make conversation about it as you showed him around so he asked if you were “a fan of finding nemo” to try and find a common ground  
Eventually, he got used to your aquatic fixation  
He named all of the fish in the tanks and says hello to them whenever he visits

Bonus:

When he proposed, the two of you were binging Back to the Future. During the scene where Marty went back in time to the dance his parents fell in love at, the Enchantment Under the Sea dance, he gestured to it and asked if the theme of your wedding should be that, pulled out the ring, and grinned at you like a total dork.


	9. Band Family Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Got any headcannons for a family game night between the band

Noodle crushes everyone at monopoly. That just needs to be said to start off.

2D doesn’t understand it, never buys any property, he just likes it because he gets to pick a cool piece to travel around the board with

Russel is the only one allowed to be the banker, since Murdoc always tries to cheat and steal money, 2D doesn’t understand how monopoly works, and Noodle doesn’t like having to give out everyone money since it distracts her from her strategy

Russel is the best at uno. Basically, don’t play uno with Russel Hobbs unless you’re ready to lose

Murdoc gets really frustrated because every time it’s family game night and it’s Russel’s turn to pick the game, he always goes in trying to break Russel’s winning streak’

He’s never accomplished that goal

Murdoc isn’t specifically talented when it comes to board games or card games. He’s just a pretty good cheater

He’s pretty good at poker, though. He’s got a good poker face

When it comes time for 2D’s game night, he’s got a different game in mind than everyone else

They always play D&D on 2D’s nights. Whenever it’s his turn in the rotation, they can expect to be continuing the same game that they’d been working at for ages

Sometimes Murdoc complains about the seemingly never-ending campaign, but he loves it


	10. Russel Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Somethin for me boi Russel

Whenever Russel can, he visits his mother for the holidays

If he can’t, she always sends him a card and a hand-knit sweater

His mom absolutely adores Noodle, by the way. Noodle’s like a granddaughter to her, and always prompts Russel to bring her along when he comes to visit

She loves to show her embarrassing photos of Russel as a baby

Russel doesn’t mind much, he just laughs it off and listens to his mother’s stories

He’s got a really nice singing voice but he never really shows it

The band found this out when the guys lost a bet to Noodle and she made them do some karaoke, and it turned out he had a really good voice

Like that of an angel sent directly from heaven, if you will

He’s tough, but he’s really a big old teddy bear if you really get to know him

He gives the best hugs ever, and that’s not even hyperbole- Russ is the best hugger in all of the universe


	11. 2D's Birthday Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for the birthday boy? 💙💙💙

Everyone lets him sleep in on his birthday, so he’s always well rested when he celebrates

Noodle and Russel have made him a tasty cake every year

They tell him he can pick whatever flavor he wants, but most of the time he goes for chocolate

Every now and then Murdoc will buy something grand for him for his birthday, like a new synt

Other years Murdoc will hand him a vegetable and that’ll be all but it’s better than nothing

Noodle, as a little girl, started out making him homemade cards with sloppy Japanese writing. Now she makes cards with sloppy English writing so he can understand it better

Russel will ask him what he wants rather than trying to surprise him, because he’d rather 2D get something he certainly wants than make guesses and risk buying him something that he won’t be able to appreciate

Noodle will get him appointments at the spa so he can have a day all to himself

And they all pitch in and take him to any restaurant he wants for dinner

He’s spoiled rotten all day and damn, he deserves it


	12. 2D and Murdoc with an Old Soul S/O

Murdoc:

“Don’t you like to have fun ever?”  
He realizes soon that his idea of fun is simply different from yours  
He gives up some of his wild parties to just have a nice quiet tea with you if that’s what you want  
You sort of end up as an anchor for him. You’re a calming presence for him in a way  
He’d never really considered it before he’d met you, but sometimes just a little time set aside for relaxation is very beneficial to him  
He’s pretty old and grew to accept you being more mellow

2D:

2D never really minded you being more of an old soul, since he’s a bit of an old man himself  
As much as he loves partying and such, he also loves spending some quality time with you at home  
Tea? Coffee? Spending some time in some quiet bookstores or just snuggling in bed? He loves it  
You bring balance to his hectic life, and that just makes his love for you even greater  
Sometimes, though, he persuades you to go out and get drinks with him  
He wants to be your boyfriend until you’re both more than old souls, if that makes any sense


	13. 2D with a WOC S/O with Kinky, Curly Hair

2D hasn’t got much knowledge on feminine hair care in general

If you ever talk about it in the beginning of your relationship, he gives you a sort of blank stare

He tries, though, he really does

Sometimes he’ll play with your hair and tug it a little too hard, though he isn’t trying to hurt you

He’ll watch you do your hair because it’s fascinating for him

After a while of learning and doing some experimentation of his own, he starts getting you new products that you haven’t gotten yet or that you’re running low on

Eventually, he learns about as much as he can, which is helpful for both of you

You have to admit that you’re grateful to have a boyfriend like him that’s always so eager to learn


	14. 2D and Murdoc with an Insecure MTF S/O

Murdoc:

He might not have been 100% respectful towards trans people earlier in his life and he deeply regrets that   
Will physically fight someone who disrespects his girlfriend, though if she tells him to chill out he’ll do his best to do so  
Tries way too hard, but at least he’s trying  
He’s got a rather huge ego so he uses some of his abundant confidence to help you feel better about yourself

2D:

Constantly says sweet things to help her feel better about herself- peppers you with compliments and reminds her that she’s doing amazing  
If dysphoria is ever hitting her, he’ll hold her close and remind her that she’s perfect no matter what the dysphoric feelings say  
Reminds her that she can vent whenever she needs to, that he’s always open to listen and at least try to help  
Loves you no matter what you identify with


	15. 2D and Murdoc with a Genderfluid S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> hHhHh I’m bad at asking for things so sorry if this is poorly worded but could I request the band/ just 2D and Murdoc w/ a genderfluid s/o who is usually more masculine/neutral presenting but has occasional days where they’re super feminine and how they feel about them on masc/neutral days vs. feminine days if they have a preference? Sorry if it’s not great, I don’t do this very often,, thanks!

2D:

Does his best to keep up with what pronouns you’re using and stuff like that but occasionally he slips up  
He’s doing his best to learn about gender fluidity so he can be a more supportive boyfriend  
Asks you to remind him things if he isn’t able to remember on his own  
All in all you appreciate his eagerness to learn about everything and his desire to be helpful  
He doesn’t really have a preference- when you’re happy, he’s most likely happy too

Murdoc:

Tends to prefer the feminine days but would never say that  
He just sort of goes with the flow of things as they happen. You’re masculine or neutral? Cool. Feminine? Also cool. As long as you’re with him it doesn’t really matter, whether he’s got a preference or not  
If you want any specific clothes to help with any dysphoric feelings? He’ll easily get you any of it  
He’s good at making sure to use proper pronouns, though. It’s one of those things that his brain constantly reminds him of  
He really doesn’t care about what gender identity his S/O identifies with as long as they’re a good S/O


	16. Band Teaching their S/O to Play an Instrument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0her-name-is-cherry0 asked:
> 
> can i have a headcannon of the band members trying to teach s/o how to play their instrument? like 2D teaching s/o how to sing, murdoc teaching s/o how to play bass, noodle teaching s/o how to play guitar and Russel teaching s/o how to play drums? ♥ hope this isn't took much to ask! ♥

Russel:

Probably the most patient of his bandmates  
Talks you through the basics of drumming   
Really carefully adjusts your position if you’re doing anything improperly  
Very very gentle  
Tells you that you’re doing fine even if you’re not to make sure you remain confident and don’t get discouraged from learning

Noodle:

She thinks it’s really cute to see you try to play guitar, whether you’re good or not  
Gives you smooches every time you do something right  
Very enthusiastic when you asked for her to teach you  
Teaches you one thing in great detail, then the next, so she takes a longer time than the others would to teach you  
Somehow always proud when you learn the simplest things

2D:

Got really really excited when you asked him for lessons with piano and vocals  
Will put his hands over yours and guide them across the keys  
He teaches you breathing exercises and warm ups  
Tries to be patient but isn’t the greatest at it. He really just wants you to be the best at things  
Keep in mind that letting him teach you how to do music things he might want you to do romantic duets with him

Murdoc:

Pretty impatient at first if we’re being honest  
He learns that you’re not going to be perfect as soon as you start, so he eventually calms down and puts more effort into helping you  
He’ll often put his hands on yours to help you  
He hid the fact that he was really hyped about you wanting to be taught how to play by him of all people  
The first song he successfully taught you was Spitting Out The Demons


	17. 2D with a Girly Girl S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How about 2D with a girly girl s/o

I hope you enjoy getting showered with affection constantly

He lets you paint his nails and try out designs whenever you want to

Stuart “2D” Pot is a simple man who loves getting lipstick marks on his face from kisses and that’s that

He doesn’t know much about fashion and generally thinks you look cute in everything

Sees nothing wrong with dress clothes and trainers

He’s got long limbs to help you carry all of your things

Makes a good body pillow

Puts everything he can into making you the happiest you can be


	18. Headcanons for Ace Taking his S/O on a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> can I get uhhhhh some ace headcanons for when he takes you on a date?

You guys can’t go to any bars. Only Cartoon Network approved activities if there are others around

He doesn’t appear to be the most romantic of guys, but he’s a man full of surprises

He’s rather good regarding the sleight of hand, and makes roses “appear” to give them to you

He’s big on PDA, giving you kisses and holding your hand for almost the whole night

If someone else as much as looks at you the wrong way, he’ll put his arm over your shoulder and stuff and start acting super tough

Really compliant about where it is you want to go. He’ll eat just about anything so it doesn’t really matter to him what the restaurant is

He gets distracted from eating because he can’t stop admiring you

Later, after dinner, he finds some stupid movie for the both of you to watch

Holds you in his arms and gives you lots of kisses as you guys watch the movie


	19. 2D Falling for his Childhood Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi, can I get a tall glass of 2D falling for his childhood friend? Female pronouns please? 💙

You had known 2D since you were both about 7

The two of you were best friends for a long time and he went out of his way to keep in touch with you on tours

You’d had a crush on him back when you were about 16, but you figured he wasn’t interested

When him and Paula broke up, he spent a lot of time with you to keep himself from feeling the pain of her betrayal

Around when phase one ended, the two of you spent a lot more time together

He realised that, as you were spending time with him at his dad’s fair, that he might just be in love with you

He didn’t know how to handle the feelings but eventually he managed to ask you out

There have been ups and downs, and some breaks in the relationship in between, but the two of you have found a way to remain close


End file.
